Steven Armstrong
'Senator Armstrong '''is the main antagonist of ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengenace. He is a politician and the senator of Colorado. Background Born and raised in Texas, Armstrong was prior to pursuing politics in his early life. In college, Armstrong played college football for the university of Texas which would later make him have a professional football career. However, his professional football career would later come to an end where he has to sacrifice it and join the United States Navy to desire to serve this country. However despite being the member of the U.S Navy he never saw actual combat during his time in the service so some point he moved to Colorado. 2016, Senator maintained his physique and decided to even enhance his already impressive physicality by using something known as nanomachines son, a type of machine ranging in size from one micrometre to one nanometre. The nanomachines made Armstrong so strong his already impressive strength is way beyond of a cyborg ninja. As Senator Armstrong ran for election in Colorado state senate, he spearheaded that one of the initiatives was slashing the state budget and was leading the privatisation of the police force, then allowing World Marshal to gain control of the Denver Police Department. He would then later be elected to one of Colorado's seats in the United States. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''Due to his physique, Armstrong is very strong as his strength got enhance by nanomachines, it stated that his strength is way beyond Raiden. With this, he is strong enough to easily create fissures on the ground by just punching the ground hard enough as well as strong enough to effortlessly throw large pieces of Metal Gear Excelsus at Raiden. Because of his strong, he is stated to be the most strongest character in Metal Gear. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Fighter: 'Armstrong can show great fighting skill as his moveset consists of wrestling moves, kicks and powerful strikes. He is skilled enough to fend off highly trained fighters like Jetstream Sam or Raiden with relative ease. *'Healing Factor: 'Armstrong possesses regeneration. With it, he can regenerate minor damage to serious injuries. He can also regenerate lost limbs or even able to reattach them. *'Technopathy: 'Somehow Steven Armstrong can manipulate machines nearby, he can use magnetism to telekentically lift or blow up the machines. He can also somehow further power himself up by harvesting electricity from machines. *'Pyrokenisis: 'Armstrong can generate and produce fire. By generating fire, he can cover himself in fire to power his strikes and can make said explosions to track his enemies. He can also create fiery pillars and explosions by punching the ground. *'Red Mode: 'Steven Armstrong gains red auru which increases his stats. Equipment *'Nanomachines Son: 'A machine ranging from one micrometre to one nanometre, Armstrong injected himself with these highly advanced machinery. It's the reason for his ridicolous strength. Because of this, he is extremely hard to harm as his skin turns to black when struck. In response to physical trauma, it hardens it and can be harden if it needs to. *'Gekko Units: 'Steven owns walking tanks that contains many arsenal it has. It possess Anti-tank missiles, hand grenades, M2 Bowling machine guns, Beak mountains machine guns, cord-like whips that can impale and grapple people or objects. It also has a radar sense for sensing targets, and also contains ECM arrays and tripods. It is capable enough for Nuclear detonation. *'Metal Gear Excelsus: '''Developed by the U.S, it is a giant machine that contains building-size retractable blades, two massive plasma cannons, missiles and can send out Gekko Units. It can burrow underground and doesn't have nuclear fire power. Feats Strength *Easily the most physically strongest character in the Metal Gear series. *Can create fissures on the ground with just punches. *Easily destroyed the Metal Gear Excelsus with a single punch. *Knocked away Blade Wolf with relative ease. *Manhandled and tackled Raiden with ease. *Snapped the high frequency blade in two with no problem. *Overpowered Raiden. *Can easily toss pieces of the Metal Gear Excelsus at Raiden with no problem at all. *Easily cracked and destroyed a visor from Raiden . Speed *Fast enough to overwhelm Jetstream Sam . *Can keep up with Raiden. *Easily dashes around the battlefield at extreme speed. *His charges are too fast for Raiden to keep up with. Durability *Tanked his own flame explosion. *Can withstand a point-blank explosion of Metal Gear Excelsus. *Took two missile launchers at point-blank ranges without a scratch. *Endured slices from Raiden's high frequency blade and the Murasama. *Barely phased from a barrage of punches countless times from Raiden. *Managed to get back up with no damage after a beatdown from Jetstream Sam. *Was still able to talk briefly and walk despite having his heart stabbed and ripped out. Skill *Joined the navy after graduation from college. *Defeated Blade Wolf with no effort at all. *Defeated Jetstream Sam and made him work for him. *Was able to get Raiden to help his plan unintentionally. *Was the ultimate Desperado and their conflict. *Would've become president of the U.S if it weren't for Raiden. *Fought and almost defeated Raiden. Weaknesses *Is completely overconfident. *More of a melee person. *His nanomachines needs a lot of energy fuel. *Would be instantly killed if his heart was destroyed. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Politicians Category:Deceased Category:Konami Category:North American Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Anti-Villains Category:Brutes